


【锤基】瘾君子

by Krypton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Drug Use, M/M, Promiscuity, Spanking, non-con discipline
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krypton/pseuds/Krypton
Summary: 普通人AU；一个吸毒成瘾者和他的戒毒陪护人之间，关于救赎与爱恋的故事；中篇；本质上还是带剧情的花样拍；由mokonosuke太太一组洛基的捆绑图启发





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 防和谐链接；  
> AO3的读者注意看标签里面预警，也欢迎来看我的乐乎@尔卬

纽约是个大城市，每天无数人往来。校长办公室门前刻在墙上的《独立宣言》激励着无数怀抱美国梦的年轻人涌入这座国际大都会。每个人都认为自己将大有作为，金钱和美人就在触手可得的将来。

如同世上的所有美梦，针尖大小的刺激就能让美国梦轻易破碎，像是安徒生童话里的小美人鱼，在第一缕阳光到来的同时化为泡影。无法果腹的廉价面包、肮脏简陋的住所，都是加速梦境破碎的催化剂。

当肾上腺素的作用消退，生活陷入日复一日的恶性循环和麻木之后，毒品成为消遣娱乐的最佳选择。这种街头巷尾随处可见的白粉代替梦想，以一种廉价而迅速的方式为这些市场经济的牺牲品开启伊甸园的大门。

傍晚五点，纽约警署失踪人口科。墙上挂着的壁钟不紧不慢地进行它的旅程，当时针归零的那一刻，办公室里窃窃私语的声音逐渐变大，不少手脚麻利的警探已经关闭电脑主机，正拿着要带回家的案卷，和同事互道晚安。

就在这时，门口走进来一个高大的男子。他有着一张线条分明的脸，两根粗长的眉毛压在一双深邃的眼睛上，带出迫人的气势。他的脚步迈的又快又急，因为惯性作用，金色的中长发在他的肩后飘舞。

“先生，有什么需要为您服务的吗？”眼看着这个男人就要冲进办公室，坐在接待台后面的警员连忙叫住他。

像是才注意到自己身边有人，他错愕地转过头，看向工作台后笑眯眯的中年女人，急忙刹住脚步。还没站稳，他就从衣兜里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸拍在桌上，低吼道：“我是来报案的，我的雇主失踪了。”

警员把吃了一半的甜甜圈放回盒子里，抽出餐巾纸擦干净手，才拿起那张纸。纸上是一个男人的照片，他的一头黑发也垂到肩膀处。警员古怪地抬头看一眼面前像山一样的男人，又去看照片——现在留长头发的男人不多，今天倒是一次性碰到两个。

“纽约的怪人越来越多，年轻一代就像是蛀虫，正在蚕食我们的社会，”她无不嫌弃地暗自感慨，“美好的黄金年代一去不复返。”

她在纸背面找到一行手写的小字——洛基·劳菲森。洛基·劳菲森，她又读了一遍这个名字，然后恍然大悟：这是缉毒科同事嘴里最津津乐道的那个富家子常客！吸毒、招妓、损坏公共设施，这位劳菲森先生就没有没做过的。警员心里的厌恶达到顶峰，这样的残渣算什么失踪人口，怕是吸嗨了，正在哪条后巷里睡大觉。

她换上一副公事公办的脸，正想要委婉地表达这个意思，就看到残渣的同伴突然接起电话。电话那头的人不知道说了一句什么，男人的脸上立马浮现出肉眼可见的欣喜。“不用，我过去。”他低声回答，然后连照片也不要，就大踏步朝门口走去。

警员在他背后摇了摇头，往嘴里塞进一口甜甜圈。不用浪费警力资源她乐得清闲，人渣们的事就让他们自己去解决。

她嘴里的人渣在经历长达一个半小时的交通堵塞后，终于把车停在路边。这里已经是纽约的边界，他身后的高速公路上偶尔有疾驰而过的车辆，路边因无人打理而疯长的野草已经漫过脚背，视线范围之内唯一的建筑物就是眼前这家破旧不堪的汽车旅游。

一个半小时前，洛基·劳菲森的手机突然开机，最后的定位就是这里。没有多停留，男人就推开接待处的大门。

“砰！”男人把自己的手机摔在桌子上，上面是洛基的照片——纸质照片被他丢给警员忘记要回来了。前台捧着手机在打游戏，被他的动静吓了一跳，连忙抬起头，就听见眼前凶神恶煞的男人问道：“见过他吗？”

前台小心翼翼地瞄了一眼屏幕上的男人，结结巴巴地答道：“见...见过，前天入住的。”

男人对他的答案很满意，于是他把手机拿回来放在口袋里，再把拉链拉上，脸色稍缓，又向前台一伸手：“钥匙。”

前台二话不说就手忙脚乱地一阵翻找，把备用钥匙怂巴巴地递给男人。捉奸也好，寻仇也罢，他才不去凑晦气呢！

男人拿上钥匙，很有礼貌地向他道谢，然后风风火火地就朝206室走去。钥匙圈被他勾在小拇指上，银色的钥匙随着走动摇摆，映射出天空上新升的一抹月光。


	2. 瘾君子02

随着钥匙被插进钥匙扣，锁扣契合的“咔哒”一声轻响，索尔推开206的门。糜烂的情欲的气息顺着门缝飘出来，那是汗水和精液的味道，夹杂着腐烂的玫瑰花香。这种味道简直可以排上索尔气味黑名单榜首，但他还是继续把门推开走进去。

房间里只开着一盏暗黄色的床头灯，借着微弱的灯光，索尔扫视一圈，没有看到洛基的身影。

地面上突然亮起一小片蓝色的光屏，吸引了他的目光，他惊讶地发现蓝色光晕的边界处躺着两根修长的手指。索尔连忙去墙上摸顶灯的开关，当白炽灯的光芒照亮整个房间后，他才看到洛基蜷缩在床投在地上的影子里。

洛基眯着眼适应光线变化，当他看到门口站着的人是索尔后，他毫不犹豫地咧起一个大大的笑容，若无其事地跟他打招呼：“晚上好，索尔。”

“晚上好？”索尔提高音量怒吼道。

“是的，晚上好，索尔。”洛基再次重复，脸上挂着得体的笑容，“如果不麻烦，轻帮我把身上的夹克解开。”

索尔沉默地看向洛基的着装，在他的一生中，他从未见过如此叛经离道的装束，而鉴于他从小就在世界各地跑，他的见识不算狭义。洛基侧躺在地上，上半身被一件夹克衫束缚，一条宽布带从后领处向下延伸，陷入臀缝。洛基的阴茎和阴囊被布带压迫，贴在鼠蹊处，只在双腿间露出一小个头。再往前，他的双手也被笔直向上的带子绑在小腹前，连颈部和下巴都被夹克衫的领子遮住，他要将头向后仰到极限才能开口说话。

洛基下半身连一条底裤都没穿，唯一称得上是布料的只有用来绑住他脚踝的一条黑丝带。他僵硬地躺在地上，尽最大努力看向索尔，浑身上下恐怕也只有他用来点亮手机的那两根手指能动弹几分。

“你穿的是什么？”索尔脸色越来越青。

“我说了是夹克，亲爱的。”洛基说道，他看着索尔一副俨然要气晕过去的样子，自认为良心大发地补充，“别大惊小怪，我只是找人尝试了一下性虐待。”

火山在索尔脑内爆发，他简直可以感受到股股黑烟顺着他的耳道飘出来。他和一整队的安保人员动用一切他们能想到的力量，不眠不休地搜寻洛基整整两天，换来的是什么——别大惊小怪？作为戒毒陪护的职业操守让索尔不能对洛基发泄怒火，但他下定决心，他任性的雇主必须要受到惩罚，洛基需要明白，他不负责任的行为会为他人带来不必要的麻烦。

索尔脱下自己的外套盖在洛基光溜溜的大腿上，然后托着洛基的膝窝和后背把他抱起来。

洛基笑了，他甚至还大声吹了个口哨，欢快地说：“没想到你还这么有情趣。”

可是很快洛基就笑不出来了。当索尔把他放在副驾驶座上后，洛基意识到他全身的重量都被压在脆弱的生殖器上。他徒劳地用脚蹬地，试图分担自己的重量，可之前疯狂的性爱让他浑身酸软无力，半分钟都不到他就重新倒回座位上，接受阴茎上传来的疼痛。

洛基脸上的面具开始皲裂，因疼痛而产生的生理性泪水充盈在眼眶里。等索尔终于把钥匙还给接待处，回到车里时，洛基已经因为阴茎和大腿的酸痛而开始小声抽泣了。他勉强挤出一个笑容，配着脸上的泪痕显得格外凄惨，然后再次对索尔提出请求：“亲爱的索尔，帮我把这件夹克解开好吗？”

索尔没有回应他的眼神，他只是把着方向盘启动引擎，一边用后视镜监视主路上驶过的车辆，寻找空档拐出去，一边用平板无波的声音答道：“劳菲森先生，既然您挺喜欢，就多穿一会吧，我不介意一会抱您回去。”

一路上，洛基的眼泪就没停过，有时车子行驶过凹凸不平的路面，他还会发出小声的呜咽。他一边因为下体的疼痛哭得稀里哗啦，一边坚定地说：“噢，索尔，我当然没事，只是太久没回家有点感慨。”

索尔自然不会相信他的鬼话，洛基身上的疼痛还是他亲手给予的。当行程过半，洛基开始痛苦地在座位上左右摇摆时，为了他后半生性福着想，索尔还是大发慈悲地靠边停车，帮他翻身跪坐在椅子上，又小心地给他扣上安全带，以免过会一个急刹，洛基就以头撞窗。接下来的一半行程中，洛基很安静，不知道是不是刚才的疼痛使他产生畏惧之心的原因，洛基只是把头埋在衣领里，他的头发垂在脸侧，彻底阻隔索尔的视线。索尔对此很满意，这才只是开始呢，他想道。

这样的静默一直持续到索尔在地下车库停好车，抱着洛基回到客厅，并把他放在沙发上也没有被打破。在客厅温暖而明亮的灯光下，洛基眼角的泪珠清晰可见，以及他大腿内侧和露出的一点屁股上深红的条状肿痕。

怒火再次涌上索尔心头，他拎起洛基被绑在一起的脚踝，向前弯折，让他的屁股暴露在半空中。这下索尔看清了，洛基原本白净圆润的屁股被一道道红肿割得七零八落，最严重的地方还有些发紫。他抬起另一只手，狠狠地往这个小屁股上扇了几巴掌，似乎想要把这些痕迹都给打回肉里。

巴掌落在肉上发出清脆的响声，回荡在客厅里。洛基猛得开始挣扎，大声质问道：“索尔，你在干什么！”

索尔又往他的臀肉上盖了一掌，才回答：“先生，您父亲聘请我的时候承诺过，如果您的行为不当，我有权力对您进行约束管教。”

“那个老头有什么权力！”洛基轻蔑地说道，嘴里吐出一连串对父亲的咒骂，并在期间夹杂大声的冷笑。即使索尔用力地扇打他的屁股，使他本就饱经折磨的臀肉在掌风的作用下颤抖，洛基也没有停止对他父亲的谴责。

索尔实在是听不下去，劳菲先生是个一顶一有礼貌的绅士，也是一个从不刁难员工的好上司，和洛基嘴下不堪的中年男人全然不符。他最后打了洛基的屁股一下，然后放开他的脚踝，使他的屁股从半空跌进沙发里。没有理会洛基在他身后发出的惊呼，索尔朝他的卧室走去。洛基在无人监管的情况下渡过两天，需要做毒检，这是索尔工作的一部分。况且索尔认为，洛基需要一些比巴掌更有力的惩戒才会得到教训。

当索尔走回客厅时，洛基已经停止谩骂，他的脸上又新增了几道泪痕，眼睛上还充盈着雾气，显然是趁索尔不在的时候哭了一场。洛基可怜兮兮的模样让索尔的怒火平息大半，通过一个多月的相处，他其实明白自己的雇主心眼不坏，只是性子高傲不肯服输，嘴巴又利索，总能用三言两语激发别人的怒火。他叹了口气，拆开医用棉签的包装。

洛基不耐烦地看着他，声音嘶哑：“都说了是去跟别人做爱，我没有吸毒......”他还想再说点什么，但是被索尔伸到他嘴边的棉签止住话头，只好张开嘴，让索尔用棉签在他的口腔内壁上刮拭一圈。

随着两条红杠浮现在显示卡上，索尔终于在心底松了一口气：“阴性。”

洛基冷哼一声撇过头，仿佛是在嘲笑索尔的多此一举。

“这很好，”索尔接着说道，他把毒检的材料放回茶几上，捡起他从房间取来的另一样物品，重新站到洛基身侧，把他的脚拎至半空，“鉴于您今晚要受到的惩罚已经够多的，我也不希望要再多加吸毒一项。”

洛基的表情再次皲裂，索尔甚至看到他脸上一闪而过的紧张。他的眼睛里充满不敢置信的神采，然后他努力地向上抬头，想要看清索尔手里拿着的工具，但夹克衫的高领敬职敬业地遮蔽他的视线，当他意识到这种不得体的扭动只是徒劳的尝试之后，洛基就放弃挣扎，平躺回沙发上。

一个冰凉的椭圆形物体贴上他因为之前的责打仍旧滚烫的臀肉。好吧，洛基想道，索尔爱怎么样就怎么样吧，明天就让他滚蛋。

索尔挥动手臂，严厉的责打随之开始。不同于之前巴掌那种浮于表面上火辣辣的疼，现在索尔的责打让疼痛深深陷入皮肉深处，当下一次的责打抵达时，洛基仍旧能感受到上一次责打带来沉闷的余韵，顺着边缘向外发散。当这工具在洛基的屁股上走了两圈，疼痛覆盖每一寸皮肉后，索尔终于停下来，让洛基能有短暂的休息。

洛基整个屁股都火辣辣的，他颤抖着深吸进一口气，眼泪扑棱棱地往下掉。“这跟之前美好的性体验完全不一样，”他想道，“太疼了，屁股一定是烂了。”

洛基看不见，站在他身后的索尔却能清楚的看到洛基现在红彤彤的屁股——当然没有烂，只是肿大一圈、红得发亮。发刷的责打完全消除了之前的肿痕，索尔对他的成果很满意。但令索尔不解的是洛基的沉默，他想象过这个高傲的纨绔子弟会大喊大叫逃避惩罚，会满口脏话恶毒地咒骂他，但他没有料到现在的情景：洛基乖顺的、安静地接受责打。

眼下这个乖顺的富家子脑子里一片空白，绵绵不断的疼痛即将突破他的极限，他如同溺水一般大口喘着气。洛基发誓，只要再多一点，他就拉下面子向索尔求饶——就当作角色扮演好了，反正天知地知，没什么可丢人的。

索尔把发刷放回茶几上，他的大掌覆盖住洛基的臀肉，轻轻揉捏，然后他压着嗓门开口问道：“劳菲森先生，您知道错了吗？”

洛基自然不可能开口说话，新一轮的眼泪又开始流淌，他发狠咬住自己的下嘴唇，留下两个泛白的牙印，才堪堪止住要出口的痛哭。

见洛基没有反应，索尔用力捏制手下红肿的面团，让它们发白变形，然后再次质问道：“知道错了吗，先生？”

洛基终于忍不住了，他绝望地闭上眼睛，大声叫喊道：“知道，知道了！”随之出口的，还有无法压抑的痛呼和呻吟。

索尔很满意洛基的反应，他暂时放开洛基的皮肉，但手掌仍旧威胁一般停留在他的屁股上。在洛基抽噎的间隙，他听见索尔又问他：“您下次还做这种不负责任的事吗？”

——开玩笑，他再也不想见到这件衣服！

“不了，索尔，不了。”他小声回答。

于是索尔把他的腿放下，终于动手帮洛基解开身上各处的束缚。他一边解，一边说：“劳菲森先生，您的出走行为让我们白忙活一场也就算了，毕竟您是我们的雇主，但是很多人都在担心你。您的父亲和哥哥这两天不断地打电话询问，您开心了，他们却被放在火上烤。”

洛基在心里冷笑一声，他的好父亲和好哥哥只是害怕自己会使家族蒙羞吧。但洛基不愿意这时候跟好不容易冷静下来的索尔争论，他懒洋洋地翻个白眼，表面上还是一副乖巧地抽抽嗒嗒的样子，抬手配合索尔把他身上这件束缚夹克脱下。

因为长时间保持一个姿势而血液循环不畅的双手终于得到解脱，洛基舒服地眯了眯眼，他活动着手腕，似乎连身后火辣辣的疼痛也没有这么烦人了。“行了，”他从站起身拍拍索尔的肩膀，“这两天辛苦你，我去睡觉了。”

索尔凝视着洛基朝楼梯走去的背影。他哪怕全裸着身躯也丝毫没有羞耻的自觉，似乎注意到索尔的视线，反而将纤细的腰肢扭动得更欢，让两瓣深红的臀肉跟着跳动颤抖，软软的阴茎自然垂在双腿间，随着他的步伐忽隐忽现。只有从偶尔动作的停滞和不连贯中，才能看出洛基正在承受着的极大的痛苦。

看向自己裤裆上小帐篷一般的隆起，索尔觉得这个夜晚变得更加糟糕了。

TBC


	3. 瘾君子03

索尔满面春风地享受着午后的阳光，这两个月简直过得太舒心了，自从上次洛基出走被自己教训一顿之后，他变得极其乖巧。每天按照食谱吃健康食物，认真锻炼，去参加戒毒互助会——除了他总用恶毒的言语攻击别人之外，洛基已经完全不是两个月前那个纨绔子弟了！

索尔很满意。

洛基坐在客厅阴暗的角落里，看着那个金发的傻大个，第一百零一次开始数落他的缺点。他不知道两个月前自己脑子是抽了什么风，竟然因为嫌麻烦，没把索尔赶出去。现在看来，索尔才是那个最大的麻烦——他似乎下定决心要约束自己，在家不让洛基喝酒，出门不让洛基飙车，连朋友的派对都不能去，还美其名曰会给他带来不好的影响！

洛基很烦躁。

当洛基·劳菲森感到不满的时候，他周围的人就要遭殃了。就在他四处搜寻发泄怒火的目标时，门铃的声音宛若天籁传进他的耳朵。如同一匹嗅到血腥气的猎豹，洛基立刻饶有兴致地转过头去。

索尔站起身应门，他一看清门外是谁，脸上立刻挂起大大的傻笑。索尔的女朋友，简·福斯特正站在他家门口的地毯上，和索尔拥抱在一起。一般情况下，洛基会对这些你侬我侬的戏码嗤之以鼻，但今天他实在是太无聊了。

“劳菲森先生。”简走进门，朝洛基露出一个礼节性的微笑。

“福斯特小姐。”洛基立刻回以笑容，满脸跃跃欲试地看着她。

简觉得劳菲森的眼神看得她心里发毛，于是单方面结束寒暄，转头对索尔说，“我们能不能私下谈谈。”

索尔点头，搂着简朝他房间走去。

洛基在他们身后吹了一声口哨，快乐地大喊道：“悠着点，别把我的床震塌了！”

他看到简的身体一僵，索尔立刻转过头来警告性地看他一眼。但洛基满不在乎地又吹了一个口哨，甚至用手指在半空中模拟性交的动作。索尔脸色唰地就红了，他不再看洛基，几乎是落荒而逃般窜进他的房间，把洛基张狂的大笑隔在房门外。

“简，对不起，劳菲森他......”索尔一边关门，一边手忙脚乱地跟简解释。

“没关系，”简提高音量截住他的道歉，然后她深吸一口气，开口说，“索尔，这次来，我是想跟你提分手。”

索尔愣在原地，他的手还扶在门上，他只是机械般转过身体看向简，脸上带着明显的伤痛和不敢置信。

简仿佛也被他的表情刺痛了眼，她匆忙低下头，像是背诵稿件，快速而小声地说：“你是个好人，跟你在一起的时候我也很快乐。只是你的工作限定了我们相处的时间，我们总是聚少离多。你不在的时候我太孤单了，索尔，我不能再继续等待你。”

“简，我很抱歉，”索尔沉默了半晌，终于开口，他的声音仿佛被砂纸划过一般沙哑晦涩，“我不知道你......”

“没什么抱歉的，应该是我对你说对不起。”简再次打断他的话，“我说完了，先走一步。”她紧紧地捏住手提包，绕过站在门边的索尔向门口逃去。

门被打开的一瞬间，洛基惊讶地抬头看向里面冲出来的简，和一脸呆愣站在原地的索尔。他敏锐地嗅到空气中不寻常的气息，及时出声叫住了简：“福斯特小姐，别急着走，留下跟我共用晚餐吧。”

“对不起，我还有点事。”简捏着包的手指是那么用力，白到看不见一点血色。她挤出一个虚弱的笑容，想要维持最基本的礼仪，但这层假面很快就在洛基的注视下崩溃瓦解。她急促地吸入一口气，气流与声带摩擦发出刺耳的响声，然后简听见自己再次强调：“我还有事。”

“简，留下来吧，”索尔似乎如梦初醒，猛地冲进客厅，握住简的手腕，“吃完晚饭再走。”

简回头看向索尔，她一直深爱这个高大的金发男人，就像大雁对家乡高山的眷恋，但当冬季来临，她必须向南飞，去到温暖的地方——他们的感情是正确的地点、正确的人，却不是正确的时间。尽管她选择离开索尔，她将会一直把她对索尔的爱埋在心底，或许冬去春来她会再回来看看高山上是否有新雁筑巢，又或许不会，但她知道今晚就是她对她的索尔最后的告别。

“那就打扰你们了。”

得到肯定的回答后，索尔的脸色亮堂不少，他忙不迭地说：“我去准备食材，你想吃烤肉吗？”

但洛基比他更快一步，索尔话音刚落，大门的门铃就再次响起。“噢，是我请的厨师到了，”洛基朝他们展示自己手机上的预约界面，一边亲自去开门，“别听那个傻大个的，亲爱的福斯特小姐，我们晚上吃法餐。”

穿着白色制服的厨师鱼贯而入，每个人怀里都抱着一个纸板箱，跟随洛基的指引安静地朝厨房走去，一会就没了踪影。客厅里只剩下简和索尔两人，她有些尴尬地笑了笑：“劳菲森先生也没你描述得那么顽劣。”

索尔没过脑就从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，又觉得不对，赶紧笨嘴拙舌地补救：“是还好。”

这段对话结束后，客厅就彻底陷入长久的沉默，直到几个小时后，夜幕降临，美食的香味从厨房飘出。索尔深吸进一口气，那是来自大海馈赠的甜美鲜香，奶油和芝士甜腻的气息点缀其间。或许还有其他香料的味道，但他从来不重视口腹之欲，叫不出它们的名字。又过了一会，当阳光完全从天际消失后，那些厨师才从厨房出来，他们消失得如同来时一般悄无声息，就像是潮水从海滩上褪去，只有湿润的沙地能证明他们曾经的存在。

“先生、女士，请吧。”洛基斜倚在通往餐厅的门框上，笑眯眯地对他们说。

洛基不知道什么时候换上一套纯黑的西装——连衬衫也不例外，唯一的颜色就是领口那条祖母绿的领带，与他同色的眼睛交相辉映，在灯光照射下，像是林间的精灵充满魔力的舞蹈。连索尔都能看出这套衣服的价值不菲：精良的裁剪完美贴合洛基的身体，突显出他的胸肌和腰部的曲线。洛基的屁股也被西装裤紧紧包裹着，索尔想起自己曾经见过它不加掩饰的模样，又圆又翘、细腻光滑，它曾经在他的掌下颤抖，像是果冻，红彤彤的色泽令人食指大开。

突然意识到自己在想什么，索尔慌张地收回凝视的目光，转头打量这间熟悉的房间。简还坐在不远处的扶手椅里，索尔看到她，更加心虚愧疚，可他脑子里洛基被夹克衫束缚住后无助哭泣，在自己的掌控下抽噎的样子却挥之不去。

“来吧，简。”索尔紧紧盯着他女朋友——前女友的脸，想要以此驱赶他心底荒谬的想法。

简站起身，跟随索尔朝餐厅走去。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

餐厅的长桌上已经摆满食物，显然洛基没有亲自上菜的兴致，但在索尔匆匆一撇之下，这顿晚餐堪称丰盛，桌中央甚至用玻璃花瓶插着一大捧鲜红的玫瑰，两侧是黄铜制成的烛台，白色的蜡烛顶端淡黄色的烛光摇曳，成为餐厅里唯一的光源，为这桌美食拢上一层朦胧的纱。而洛基的眼睛就在这暧昧而昏暗的烛光中熠熠生辉。

虽然索尔已经习惯劳菲森先生铺张的排场，但他还是觉得自己强壮有力的心跳漏跳了一拍。简看上去也被这精心布置的晚餐征服，尽管她心情低落，但还是在洛基为她拉开椅子时不断道谢。索尔在简身边的空位落座，洛基就坐在他们对面。

当高脚杯里的红酒第一次见底后，洛基一边起身为他们添酒，一边说道：“福斯特小姐，你从未告诉过我你的工作。”

“我是做科研的。”简放下刀叉回答道，她的眼睛在谈到工作后亮起生动的光芒。

洛基没有错过她的神情变化，他知道他的机会来了：“科研？我以为做科研的都是大腹便便的糟老头子，身披白大褂脚踩人字拖，住在学校停车场的房车里，一个礼拜都不洗澡。”

索尔皱眉，用眼神谴责洛基的口无遮拦。洛基瞥他一眼，又咧开嘴笑了：“福斯特小姐，你说呢？”

简没有想明白刚才还风度翩翩的劳菲森先生为什么突然恶语伤人，她下意识地把这归咎为一个过头的玩笑：“先生，你说笑了，我的导师可都是风度翩翩的大帅哥呢。”

“是吗？”洛基的眼神没有从简的脸上挪开，他从简面前的盘子里叉起一个装饰用的樱桃，举到自己嘴边，陶醉式地轻嗅它的果香，然后伸出舌头把它卷进嘴里。他有意识地放慢整个动作，让简看清楚每一个细节。

简内心升起一股强烈的厌恶，她觉得自己好像正扒光了衣服被对面的男人视奸。她低下头以躲避洛基越来越明目张胆的目光：“感谢您的款待，劳菲森先生。我想我该离开了。”

“好吧。”洛基听上去有些失望。他轻轻放下叉子，金属与陶瓷碰撞的清脆响声让简心底没由来的一颤，然后她听见洛基用一种随意而欢快的语调说道：“我敢打包票那些男人脱了衣服也一样帅。他们的阴茎大吗？”

简不敢相信自己听到了什么，熊熊怒火在她心底燃烧，她现在心里只有一个念头——狠狠地扇这个男人一巴掌，让他这张嘴再也说不出话。她的指甲深深嵌进手掌心的肉里，上下牙关死命地闭合。“这是索尔的雇主，他不过是个直男混蛋。”她拼命告诉自己，压抑犯罪的冲动。

但简的忍耐不代表索尔也无所作为，他拍桌而起，把面前的餐具全部扫落在地，怒吼道：“洛基，够了！”

“有点教养吧，索尔。”洛基还是那副风轻云淡的样子，就好像他是在欣赏马戏团里的猴戏。

简再也无法忍受，她猛得站起身，往外走去。

索尔气得脸色通红，他看上去下一秒就要扑到洛基身上狠揍他一拳。但他深吸一口气，还是捡起简落在地面上的手提包追了出去。

他是在门口的车道上追上简的，她像是在发泄怒火，一下又一下狂躁地拨动自己的长发。当她看到索尔向她走来，忍不住大吼道：“你的雇主就是个混蛋！”

索尔不知道该说什么才能表达他的歉意，如果可以，他现在简直想把洛基千刀万剐了。但他最后还是什么都没说，只是把包递给简：“你落在房子里的。”

简接过包，沉默了一会，又摇了摇头：“对不起，我不该朝你发火，这不是你的错，我只是......”

“他是个混蛋。”索尔打断她。

“他是个混蛋。”简也跟着重复一遍。

然后他们两个人一起站在月光下大笑出声，就好像他们在校园相遇的那个晚上，踩着青春的尾巴站在路灯下疯狂的大笑一样。笑着笑着，简突然向前一步抱住索尔，然后轻轻吻了一下他的脸颊。

“我会想你的，索尔。”

“我也是，简。”

“保重。”

“保重。”

索尔重新走回餐厅里时，洛基还好端端地坐在他那张椅子上。他的西装外套搭在椅背上，领带松松垮垮地搭在胸前，衬衫的袖子翻至手肘，右手端着一杯半满的红酒。透过烛光看去，俨然是一个迷人的绅士，令人无法想象五分钟以前那张嘴里吐出的语言是多么尖酸刻薄。

索尔在他对面站定，尽量压抑自己的怒火：“你想要解释一下自己的行为吗，劳菲森先生？”

“这只是一个无伤大雅的小玩笑，索尔。”他摇了摇酒杯，凝视着杯中猩红的液体，“让今天晚上有趣多了，不是吗？”

很好。索尔一句话都没有说，转身离开了客厅。

就在洛基准备回房睡觉时，索尔又回来了。洛基还以为他要关在房间里生闷气，短时间不会搭理自己，现在看来他猜错了，于是他停下往楼梯走去的脚步，饶有兴致地看着索尔朝自己走来。

他在洛基身前的桌子上放下一个白色圆片，大约1厘米厚。洛基拿起来闻了下，诧异地看向索尔：“香皂？”

索尔没有解答他的疑惑，转而问道：“劳菲先生以前从没教训过你吧？”

“这和我们现在的处境有什么关系吗？”洛基也学着索尔，用一个问题回答问题。

索尔结束了这场无意义的试探：“每一个在美国长大的孩子都明白香皂的用途，先生，您要为之前对简的言行付出代价。”

“噢，我亲爱的索尔，”洛基笑起来，他把香皂随手丢回桌子上，然后用一根手指抬起索尔的下巴，凑到他耳边，吐气如兰地说道，“别傻了。”

“你只是我的戒毒陪护，上次的事还能沾上个边，毕竟你有那什劳子的义务要呆在我身边。但这一次你可没借口来教训我。洗洗睡吧，傻大个。”

说完，洛基就收回踮起的脚尖，准备撤退。但他的手指被索尔一把抓住，他暗自用力，却无法挣脱索尔的禁锢，只好厉声命令道：“放开我，索尔。”

索尔非凡没有执行洛基的命令，反而用另一只手抓住洛基的腰，强行把他上半身往下压。这下洛基整个人都被夹在索尔腋下，因为身高的关系，他不得不踮起脚尖才能保持身体平衡，却不知道他这么做反而使臀部更加突出，方便索尔的动作。索尔没有客气，一旦确保洛基无法挣脱，他的大掌就狠狠砸向洛基的屁股。

巴掌一下接着一下，毫不停顿的落在洛基的两瓣屁股上。头部向下的姿势使血液涌入大脑，没一会儿他就觉得头晕目眩，胃里一阵翻腾，偏偏索尔的大掌正在责罚他的臀腿交接处，几乎是双倍的疼痛迅速顺着他的神经末梢蔓延，让他忍不住伸手到身后保护他的屁股。

“索尔，你没有资格打我，立刻把我放开。”洛基说道，尽量掩饰声音里的痛苦和哭意。

为了保护他的臀肉，洛基五指大张，把手摊平悬在屁股上方，索尔立刻毫不犹豫地往他的手上扇了三下。人的手就那么薄薄一层肉，不比屁股，洛基又是娇生惯养地长大，连一个茧都没有，呼啸而来的剧痛让他条件反射般蜷起手指，但他的拳头却还是背在身后，誓死捍卫主人的屁股。

索尔暂时停下巴掌，对洛基说：“我也不想打你，只要你乖乖含着那块香皂去角落里站十五分钟，我就把你放下来。”

洛基简直被这个男人的异想天开气得说不出话。他当自己是三岁小孩，因为说了脏话要洗嘴巴罚站？况且他也不觉得自己哪里做错了，这只是个有趣的笑话。

这么想着，洛基自然也是这么对索尔说的。

索尔叹了口气，把洛基从他胳膊底下放出来，好让两人目光相对：“如果只有你一个人高兴，而你捉弄的对象感到自己被羞辱，这不是玩笑。今天你说的话让简觉得很难堪，这些毫无根据的黑心话无论如何都不应该对一位女士说。今天在场的要不是简，你很可能就会以性骚扰罪被告上法庭。”

洛基皱着眉头躲避索尔的目光，似乎真的在思考索尔所言的真实性。

索尔见有希望，再接再厉地劝解道：“劳菲森先生，洛基，恶语伤人，对你来说是无伤大雅的玩笑，可能对另一个人造成毁灭性的打击。”

洛基沉默地站在原地，身体有些僵硬，但他难得安静下来听索尔啰啰嗦嗦地讲大道理，而不是像平时一样挥手驱赶他，这使索尔深刻意识到了疼痛教育的有效性。最终，他不情不愿地开口，声音因为尴尬而显得极不自然：“好吧，索尔，下次我注意一点就是了。”

“等你完成了惩罚，这次的事就算翻篇了。”索尔没忍住，摸了摸洛基光滑的头发。

“不——”洛基瞪大眼睛，不敢相信自己听到了什么，他语速飞快地说道，“我已经认错了，我是不会像小孩一样含着香皂站墙角的！你想都别想！”

索尔不明白，刚才答应得好好的洛基怎么又临时变卦，但洛基这种不肯为自己行为负责的态度简直让索尔厌烦到极点——两个月前的惩罚显然还没有教会洛基这一点，进一步的惩罚势在必行。

他坐到椅子上，不顾洛基矜持的挣扎，把他拉到自己面前，然后开始动手解他的裤链。洛基挣扎得更厉害了，在索尔告诉他这只会为他本就难熬的惩罚加码后，他甚至开始高声咒骂、殴打索尔。索尔不得不停下动作，用洛基的领带把他挥舞的双手以小臂交叠的姿势绑在身后。

被限制了行动的洛基除了一张嘴什么武器都没有，而索尔丝毫不介意自己被洛基问候，反正这些都是要化为疼痛落在洛基的屁股上的。很快，洛基的西装裤就连同内裤被索尔褪到大腿根，因为刚才的责打而泛着粉红的屁股被搁置在索尔左膝上，他的右腿压制住洛基胡乱踢蹬的双腿，让洛基彻彻底底地被禁锢住，迟了无助地接受落在臀上的责罚什么都不能做。

洛基的屁股在索尔巴掌的作用下变形、弹跳，实打实的掌风一下下落在臀肉上，甚至连两个山丘之间的缝隙也没有放过，一起被染成鲜艳的桃红色。洛基痛得说不出话，他发现无论是咒骂还是挣扎都无法改变他任人宰割的现状，甚至还会让他可怜的屁股遭受更多的责难，他只好崩溃地默默流泪，咬着嘴唇抑制痛呼的声音，企图为自己留下最后一点尊严——可他也不想想他现在的姿势，完全就是调皮的男孩做了坏事后被长辈责打的样子。

见腿上的人终于安静下来，索尔满意地摸了摸受责最厉害而发肿的臀峰，问道：“做错事要承担责任，知道了吗？”

洛基含含糊糊地答应了一声，结果又赢得狠厉的一巴掌，只好哭着答道：“知道了，索尔。”

索尔摩梭着洛基的臀肉，心想他的雇主每一次都要痛到极点才能听话，根本学不会好好沟通，真的还是个孩子。既然洛基的心理年龄不大，自然要用教训孩子的方式教训他，等他抽泣的声音慢慢减弱，屁股上的肉也不再可怜兮兮地抖动后，索尔从洛基脚上脱下他的皮鞋——他没看错的话，这还是新的。

“你要再被责打二十次。”他宣布，把皮鞋搁在洛基屁股上。

洛基发出懊恼的哭声，索尔没有理会，抬起手狠狠砸向洛基的臀峰。臀峰的位置立刻浮现出一条白痕，随即那块遭受责打的皮肉变成紫红色，鲜艳的血点在皮下涌现。洛基不再在乎他的自尊，大声的哭喊，用声音发泄这无法忍受的疼痛。

看到那条显眼的痕迹，索尔也觉得自己打重了，他没有想到洛基这么不耐打。第二次责打落下时他刻意放轻力道，但是落在已经饱经责难的臀肉上，仍然让洛基痛得大喊大叫。他不再给洛基洛基平复的时间，皮鞋的鞋底一下下亲吻洛基的臀峰，二十下很快打完，从头到尾只留下一条宽印横穿两个臀瓣，呈现可怖的黑紫色，高高肿起。

洛基哭得声音嘶哑也不肯停下，索尔一方面觉得头疼，一方面也怕他伤到声带，只好抚摸他的脊背帮他顺气，好声好气地哄着他。他从没有做过这种事，难免有些粗手笨脚，好在洛基全身心都沉浸在疼痛中，不仅没有跟他计较，而且真的慢慢止住哭泣。

等洛基的呼吸也变得平缓后，索尔才停下给他顺气的动作，然后允许他站起身。肌肉的拉扯挤压自然又引发洛基新一轮的抽噎，索尔只好手忙脚乱地给他擦眼泪，一边趁机教育道：“知道痛就要记住教训，不要等到每次我打你才开始哭。”

洛基扭过头不肯看他。索尔知道他是害羞，也没有强迫他，只是再一次问道：“知道错了吗？”

这下不用索尔要求，洛基就转回来看他，他好像知道索尔要说什么，脸上写满绝望，但又害怕索尔再狠揍他的屁股，只好点头。

果然，索尔接着问道：“现在可以去罚站了吗？”

洛基点头。

索尔拿起桌上的香皂，塞进洛基嘴里。香皂还没有半个巴掌大，可以平放在洛基的舌苔上。苦味立刻开始在洛基嘴里蔓延，刺激唾液分泌，偏偏他还不能吞咽，只能绝望地感受到唾液包裹住香皂加速它的融化，然后陷入新一轮恶性循环。

“去吧。”索尔在洛基的后腰上拍了一下。

洛基迟疑着没有动。他的手还在背后绑着不能动，但他现在裤子还挂在腿根，没有提上呢！

似乎是读懂了洛基的想法，索尔开口道：“就这么走过去，我认为光屁股罚站更有利于你的反省。”

洛基无法反抗，想着反正索尔也不是没有见过自己的裸体，心一横，就这么小步走到墙角定。现在他的视野里只剩下两面洁白的墙壁，他一边忍受着嘴巴里的苦涩和渐渐向嘴角蔓延的唾液，一边还要注意听索尔在他身后发出窸窣的声响。他几乎能感受到索尔的目光落在自己身上，落在自己两个红肿光裸的屁股蛋上。

这太羞耻了，他想道，全裸着身子和现在完全不一样。他全身都穿着得体的服装，只有屁股被卡在西装裤外面，仿佛是特意被摆在橱窗里用以展示。洛基发誓，他总有一天也要让索尔感到这份耻辱，可意外的，他内心深处又有一个声音告诉他索尔没做错，自己遭受的惩罚都是应该的。

一定是索尔之前那些陈旧的鸡汤给自己洗脑了，洛基想道。

十五分钟对索尔来说不长，但洛基觉得仿佛过去了一个世纪。当索尔给他解开绑着手的领带时，他发自内心地松了口气。但他还面临着另一个困难，他过度分泌的唾液早就顺着嘴角流出来，一路从他的下巴淌到衣领上。洛基没办法用这么不雅的姿态转过头去，但他也没办法把沾满唾液的肥皂吐到自己手上。

索尔早就料到洛基的难题，在惩罚之外，他无意羞辱自己高傲的雇主，于是他走到洛基身侧，用方巾给洛基擦干净下巴，然后把方巾摊在自己手上，说：“吐出来吧，我不看你。”

洛基瞄了索尔一眼，发现他真的信守承诺转头看向另一边后，赶紧把香皂吐到方巾上。索尔把方巾包起来丢到垃圾桶里，他回来时，洛基正满脸痛苦地往上提裤子。可想而知，这条修身的西装裤无法容纳洛基现在肿大的屁股，但洛基执意要以形象为重，不顾自己疼得面目狰狞，硬是把臀肉塞进去，拉上裤链。

索尔真的要被他不合时宜的讲礼貌所折服了。他低声说道：“你现在不适合走路，我抱你去漱口。”

虽然惊讶于索尔的体贴，但有便宜占的洛基飞快地点头。天知道上一次挨打之后，他自己爬楼梯有多痛！

漱完口，索尔决定好人做到底，把洛基抱回卧室，帮他换上睡衣，这番折腾自然又让洛基抽噎不止。

“需要帮你涂药吗？”

现在洛基蜷缩在暖和的被子里，底气也足了起来：“不需要，索尔，这只是小意思。”

索尔没有强求，他踌躇半晌，最终说道：“洛基，我知道你不爱听，但是除了你自己没人能帮到你。我能看着你不让你碰毒品，让你不要犯错，但我总是要走的，只有你自己想，才能变好。”

洛基把头埋在被子里，不出声。

索尔本就不觉得自己能得到回复，他在洛基的床头柜上放下一杯水和一支药膏，跟洛基道过晚安后，悄悄地退出了房间。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

洛基躺在他的大床上，整张脸埋进柔软的枕头里，只能看见黑黝黝的后脑勺。他穿着宽松的运动衫，下摆上翻露出可爱的腰窝，下半身更是未着寸缕，而索尔正在往他的红屁股上涂药膏。

洛基一个礼拜都赖在房间里不肯出门，索尔觉得他简直像是突然变成吸血鬼，连一点阳光的照射都受不得，只能躲在厚重的窗帘背后，接受电脑屏幕的辐射。事实上，在一切娱乐活动都被禁止后，洛基为自己找到新乐子——大型杀戮网络游戏。逃匿躲避的同时进行屠杀让洛基垂暮的神经重新苏醒，其带来的快感不亚于吸毒。

五个小时前，索尔硬生生拔了洛基的网线拉他去逛超市，洛基发了好大一通脾气，一路不断挑剔索尔的缺点，甚至在超市为了一盒鸡蛋跟一个老太太吵得不可开交。

于是当他们到家以后，他又被索尔扒光裤子揍屁股了。

索尔现在开始揉捏洛基屁股上的肿块，洛基一边哭得像是遭受多大的苦难一般，一边对他指手画脚。说实在的，比起两天前他半夜溜出门飙车、一个礼拜前跟以前的毒友聊天被发现后，以及再往前洛基已经忘记原因的责打，这一次索尔真的没有下狠手。他的屁股上毫无任何青紫印记，最厉害的不过是左臀被皮带砸出来的肿块。但他还是不断抽噎，好让索尔知道他痛得有多厉害，而这个傻大个也确实对洛基的眼泪手足无措，手上的动作轻了又轻。

洛基被索尔伺候得很舒服，屁股上的疼痛在皮带离开的那一刻就消减大半，剩下一半也被索尔的药膏和按摩带走，现在只剩下点点麻痒，让洛基仿佛又找回那天在旅馆尝试性虐待时的感受。索尔手掌每一次的揉捏似乎都变成色情的挑逗，热流涌入洛基的小腹，他的阴茎悄悄在被子里抬了头，而抽噎也变成色情的呻吟。

“索尔，”洛基翻过身，大咧咧地把他硬挺的阴茎展示给索尔看，“你做的，你要对它负责。”

索尔触电般把手缩回来，脸变得比洛基屁股还红，他猛地站起身退开两步，结结巴巴地说：“别闹了，洛基。”

洛基伸手拨弄自己的阴茎，让它颤动起来，然后歪着头对索尔笑，黑发垂到白色的枕头上，强烈的色彩反差也变得格外色情。他很慢地伸出舌头舔了一圈嘴唇，然后说：“因为你，我的屁股没有一天不是红的，都没办法跟别人做爱。现在小洛基对你抬头了，你要对它负责。”

索尔没有回答，脸红得要滴血。

洛基做出一副失望的样子，委屈地说：“好吧，如果你不肯让我操，换你操我也是一样的。”

粗俗直白的话语让索尔从惊吓中回神，他连连摇头：“这不合适，洛基，我是你的陪护。”

丢下这句话，他再也没管洛基的反应，落荒而逃。索尔一路狂奔到厨房里，打开水龙头，往自己脸上浇了一大捧冷水，感受到那羞人的热度暂时消退，他才站起身慢慢平复呼吸。但他裤子里支起的帐篷却不容忽视——索尔清楚地知道，自从第一次，每回看到洛基臣服在他的控制下都能给他带来巨大的心理和生理快感。

但他不能回应这份冲动，他跟洛基不合适。就像简说的，索尔是戒毒陪护，等洛基完全康复之后，他就要离开去陪伴下一位客户，然后怎么办，让洛基也苦苦等待他吗？他清楚洛基等不住的。与其开始一段知道不会善终的恋情，不如狠心把它还未萌芽的种子就地掩埋。

索尔叹了一口气，干脆开始准备晚饭，用忙碌的工作麻痹自己。洛基恢复得很好，他马上就能离开了，两不相见是最好的结果。

索尔的厨艺只在能把半成品放进烤箱加热的程度，幸好他的雇主不在乎钱，会让餐厅每隔几天送来加工过的食材，这才让他免去很多麻烦。他把乳蛋饼连同托盘一起放进烤箱，然后静静地站着，看上下两个加热器变成滚烫的红色，面团逐渐变得膨胀松软。随着“叮”一声响，他的漫无目的漂泊的思绪被拉回现实。戴上手套，索尔拿出乳蛋饼和配菜一起装盘，摆在桌上。

“洛基，吃晚饭了。”他朝楼上大喊一声。

出乎他意料之外，洛基从地窖里走上来，手上捧着一瓶红酒。

索尔尴尬地看着他，试图让之前发生的事翻篇：“怎么在室内穿着风衣？冷得话我去开空调。”

“酒窖里温度低。”洛基说着，倒了一杯酒递给索尔。

没有听到出格的话，索尔心中紧绷的弦终于放松，他接过酒没有任何犹豫就大灌一口，辛辣的液体滑过他的食道，带着他的灵魂轻飘飘地向上飞。洛基笑着又给他倒了一杯酒，示意索尔在桌边坐下。

这顿晚饭吃得很愉快，洛基难得善解人意，跟索尔天南海北地聊，从文森特·梵高一路聊到布雷特·卡瓦诺，他们的观点竟然都奇异的一致——这不常见，平时索尔跟洛基多说两句话就会引发一场争吵。

洛基拿来的是一支白葡萄酒，度数很低，索尔心中郁结，一整瓶很快都进了他的肚子。洛基偶尔浅酌一口，安安静静地看着他笑。

“谢谢你的酒，”索尔见洛基放下刀叉，向他举杯喝干最后一滴酒，然后站起身，“我来收拾吧。”

他刚伸手去拿洛基的餐具，就被他一把按住手腕。索尔愣在原地，眼睁睁看着洛基的在他手心瘙了一下，然后他站起身，开始解风衣上的排扣。

“洛基！”索尔呵斥道，尽管洛基还没露出一点肉，索尔已经有些口干舌燥，他不能放任洛基继续下去。

洛基一边解纽扣，一边绕过桌子走到索尔跟前，伸出食指轻点他的嘴唇：“嘘，安静点，索尔，不要破坏气氛。”然后他把最后一颗排扣解开，风衣自然地顺着他的双肩滑落在地。

索尔艰难地吞咽一口唾沫，哪怕洛基不说，他喉咙口也像堵着棉花一样无法发声。洛基穿着一件白色的衬衫，半透明的材质让他可以清楚地看见衬衫下流畅的肌肉线条，胸口处有两个不规则的破洞，让洛基的乳头直接挺立在空气中，粉红小巧的乳晕随着洛基的呼吸上下起伏。他的阴茎被索尔平生所见最不知廉耻的丁字裤包裹，网袜材质的布料包裹住他的柱身，左右各有两条带子向后延伸，索尔猜测他们一上一下禁锢着洛基的臀肉，圈定那片美妙的区域。

洛基突然转身向后走去，等他走出一段距离后，索尔才注意到他的大腿上分别箍着一个不知名的圈，上面有个小铁夹夹在衬衫下摆。他半截大腿裸露，自膝盖以下全一直被黑色丝袜覆盖，直至脚尖，深色的面料把他的腿衬托得越加纤细。他走到电视柜前，忽然弯下腰，索尔的瞳孔倏地缩小，因为洛基的臀瓣因为他的动作分开，粉嫩干净的小穴正对着索尔一张一阖。

他刚才剃过毛了，索尔有些不合时宜地想道。恍惚间，洛基已经从柜子里取出一双尖头高跟鞋踩在脚上，向索尔走来。高跟鞋踩在地板上的声音，像是在一下一下敲打索尔的心房，他浑身燥热，体内情欲的感觉迫切地需要发泄。

洛基隔着牛仔裤，把手放到索尔的阴茎上：“你硬了。”

索尔用了极大的克制力才没有立刻把洛基按到餐桌上，对天发誓，他现在只想把他硬得发疼的阴茎捅进洛基的屁股里。他艰难地维持最后一丝清明，咬牙问道：“你给我吃了什么？”

“只是一些助兴的小玩意。”

洛基的手指从索尔的汗衫下钻进去，顺着他的腹肌缓缓向上，然后轻轻捏了一下他的乳头。

索尔的呼吸几乎是立刻粗重起来：“你别后悔。”

洛基餍足地笑起来，在索尔嘴角烙下一吻：“怎么会呢，我的索尔？”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

不管了，去他妈的戒毒陪护，索尔想道。他一把抱起洛基，三两步冲进房间把自己和洛基一起丢到床上。下一刻，他们的双唇相对，索尔的舌头热情地舔舐洛基的口腔内壁，与洛基交缠共舞，吸得他整个嘴巴麻木无知觉。当他终于起身时，嘴角挂下一条相连的银丝落在洛基胸膛上，洛基用大拇指蹭过他鲜红水润的下唇，喘着粗气说：“没想到你这么主动。”

索尔低声闷笑，他抓住洛基的手，让他感受自己的勃起。洛基夸张地惊呼一声，顺势翻身把索尔压倒在床上，自己跪坐在他敞开的双腿之间，直勾勾地盯着索尔，然后俯下身，用牙齿把索尔的拉链咬开，隔着棉质内裤舔舐索尔阴茎的轮廓。

“噢，洛基......”他的眼神与洛基的在半空交汇，他大声呼喊对方的名字，看他捧着自己的阴茎缓缓吞入口中。洛基的口腔很棒，又湿又暖地包裹住他的柱身，唯一美中不足的是他只进去一半就戳到洛基的喉咙口。但洛基灵巧的舌头正沿着隆起的青筋描摹，极有技巧地压迫收缩，连他的睾丸也被洛基捧在手中用指甲轻轻刮蹭。

在春药的加持下，索尔觉得自己马上就要高潮，他不由自主地挺腰，将阴茎深深插入洛基的喉管。洛基喉咙里的肌肉因为巨大异物的入侵而不断收缩，他条件反射般抓紧索尔的睾丸。索尔被强烈的刺激推上高潮，白色的精液从顶端喷涌而出，他急忙从洛基嘴里抽出阴茎，但洛基一把握住他的腰，开始小口吞咽索尔的精液。

洛基脸上享受的表情差点让索尔以为他吞咽的不是自己的精液，而是什么美食佳肴。过量的乳白色液体顺着洛基的嘴角落下，滴在索尔的小腹上。

高潮的余韵让索尔大脑一片空白，他甚至责怪自己怎么这么快就缴械投降。洛基趴在他身上休息，轻啄他的嘴角，索尔张开嘴，让洛基的舌头滑进来。洛基的嘴里还有精液残留的咸腥味，与之前的急躁不同，索尔细细品尝他们交缠在一起的味道，如果不是氧气不够，他这辈子都不想让洛基的舌头离开他的口腔。

“爽吗？”他听见洛基问他，他们俩的脸贴得很近，他可以看见洛基眼里自己绿色的倒影。

索尔诚实的点头。洛基又笑了，他满脸潮红，用自己的阴茎在索尔小腹上蹭了蹭，说：“我还没射。”

洛基的丁字裤还好好的包裹在他阴茎上，但索尔可以感到那层布料已经湿透了。他俯下身，也想帮洛基口交，但洛基放肆地喷笑，直接把索尔按回床上。

索尔茫然地看着洛基，他不明白自己哪里做错了。好在洛基没有让他多等，他凑上去跟索尔咬耳朵：“操我，傻子，把我操射。”

索尔呼吸一滞，没有男人能够拒绝洛基的提议。他几乎立刻红了眼，开始撕扯洛基的衬衫。洛基很享受粗暴的待遇，他平躺回床上，让索尔在他胸口又亲又咬，留下显眼的齿印，一边毫不顾忌地浪叫出声。

“索尔，”他大喊着把什么东西塞进索尔手里，“用它夹我的乳头。”

那是他之前用来夹衬衫的金属小夹子，洛基不知道什么时候拆下来的。索尔有些犹豫，他害怕金属锋利的边缘会给洛基带来伤害。但洛基脸色潮红，眼角挂着一行因为刺激而产生的生理泪水，还要抓着索尔的手往自己胸膛上放。

索尔突然产生一种恶念，他想要把这个富家子操到浑身发软，再也没有办法颐指气使地浪叫。他不再纠结，拎起洛基挺立的乳头，把夹子夹上。洛基几乎是立刻就爽得浑身颤抖，他把头向后仰，大声呻吟，双手抓住身下的床单攥得紧紧的。索尔将另一边也如法炮制，趁着洛基仍爽得神智不清的时候，把食指抵在洛基的穴口。

洛基的小穴因为快感紧紧闭合，索尔不得不让洛基面朝下，双膝分开，趴跪在床上。然后他狠狠地往洛基右臀上扇了一巴掌，直叫肉浪翻涌，命令道：“放松。”

洛基双手抓住床头，含糊不清地呜咽，一边配合地努力张开小穴，终于让索尔滑进一根手指。索尔用食指在穴口缓缓磨蹭，帮他放松括约肌，间歇性抠挖周围的肠道内壁，看洛基大腿内侧的肌肉随着他的挑逗刺激而颤抖。

等索尔弄得满头大汗后，洛基的小穴终于被打开一点，能够容纳三根手指。他忙不迭地把手抽出来，发出“啵”的一声，像是小穴在挽留他。

“这就操你。”他恶狠狠地说，扶着自己早就在洛基的浪叫下再次硬挺的阴茎往穴口送。虽然有过扩张，但手指的宽度哪能跟索尔的阴茎相比，几乎是刚刚进去一个头，洛基就开始抽泣——不像是之前三分真七分假的抽噎，这次是实打实因为疼痛而产生的哭泣。

索尔的自尊心诡异地得到了满足，他双手抓住洛基的两瓣臀肉，让它们随着他的揉捏变形，以分散洛基的注意力，等他听见洛基的哭泣渐渐停止后，他没有给出任何预警就一挺到底，将整个阴茎刺入洛基体内。

洛基大声尖叫，呼喊他的名字。他凑上去把洛基的耳垂含进嘴里吮吸，拨动他胸前挂着的铁夹子，挑拨他的情欲，阴茎不停在洛基体内变着角度的研磨抽插。当他再次挺进后，洛基的腿一下就软了，差点跪不住，索尔连忙捞住他的腰，心中一阵欣喜。他知道自己找到了洛基的前列腺。

索尔对着那敏感的一点快速冲刺，不断的摩擦让洛基浑身瘫软，全靠索尔手臂的支撑，因为地心引力的作用，索尔的阴茎自然而然更重地磨蹭过他的前列腺。洛基现在连哭喊都无法做到，他大张着嘴，全身的精力都用来呼吸和应付身后的快感。

情欲的积累使洛基的阴茎跟着不断胀大，却被丁字裤勒住，渔网的材质十分粗糙，随着他的动作与阴茎产生摩擦，又疼又痒的新奇体验更是把洛基带上另一个层次。

眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉在床单上，似乎在述说主人的无助，随着索尔在他体内越来越快、越来越狠的冲势，洛基高潮了，但他被束缚的阴茎只能可怜兮兮地小股小股往外吐着精液，又顺着丁字裤的漏洞稀稀拉拉地滴在他身下。

索尔却还在他体内不知疲倦地抽插。正在不应期的洛基被弄得又难受又委屈，他转过身，小声呼唤索尔，想要索吻。索尔干脆让他面对自己，在他们的呼吸交缠间，索尔心想，洛基是他的了，洛基卸下高傲的面具，因为被操到高潮而委屈的模样，是属于他的了。他最后一次挺进，然后拔出阴茎，让精液撒满洛基的胸膛和小腹。

“我爱你，洛基。”他俯身在洛基耳边说。

洛基不知道有没有听见，嘟囔了一句话，长长的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，但无论索尔怎么劝说他都不肯再睁开眼，一个劲地往被子里缩。

索尔没办法，只好抱起他去浴室洗澡。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还是一如既往地不会写事后，事后到底应该干什么鸭:-(


	7. Chapter 7

索尔早上醒来的时候洛基还在沉睡，他的心中充满甜蜜的滋味，忍不住在洛基的嘴上亲了又亲，然后轻手轻脚地爬下床，准备去厨房为洛基准备爱心早餐作为昨晚玩疯了的赔罪。

但当索尔正在站在厨房里的时候又犯起难，洛基没有早睡早起的习惯，也不吃早饭，而他自己这么多年则一直是麦片牛奶，顶多今天吃谷物圈，明天换成美禄，可他总不能让洛基也吃这个吧？对着一冰箱的食材查了半天菜谱，索尔最终决定做最简单的松饼。

他正翻箱倒柜地找松饼粉，一双手就环住他的腰，随即温热潮湿的气息喷在他后颈上。他转头去看，洛基点脚挂在他肩膀上，见状就要跟他接吻。陷入热恋的索尔自然不会拒绝，黏黏糊糊地和洛基唇齿交缠。洛基用舌尖挑逗着索尔，手也不老实地钻进洛基的裤裆里，虚虚实实抚摸索尔的阴茎，让他很快就挺立起来。

下体的欲望越来越大，索尔赶紧后退一步，把洛基从他身上扒下来，再继续接吻这顿早饭就不用吃了！

“索尔，你不喜欢吗？”洛基面露委屈。

索尔被洛基看得很心虚，好像自己成了抛妻弃子去外面胡来的丈夫。他心一软，推开洛基的手瞬间就没有力气了。洛基趁着这个空间又缠上来，在索尔身上上下点火。

当洛基的指甲划过索尔的马眼时，他低吼一声，解开洛基的睡袍，让他双腿大张坐到料理台上。他的小穴还因为昨晚的运动而柔软湿润，索尔的阴茎很容易就塞了进去。

洛基得到满足，他乖顺地趴在索尔肩膀上，随着索尔的抽插上下起伏，好像全身心地依赖着索尔。他呻吟着，双手搂住索尔的脖子，圆润的脚趾勾在索尔的脊背上，当索尔又一次快速磨蹭他的前列腺时，洛基四肢收紧，勒进索尔的血肉里，一口咬住索尔的肩膀，颤抖着达到高潮。索尔跟着闷哼，也射进洛基的身体里。

最后松饼还是没有做成——松饼粉早就在两人激烈的运动中撒了一地。

不仅是洛基，接连的性生活也让索尔容光焕发。他和洛基尝试家里的每个位置：沙发、餐桌、浴缸、洗手池，用遍索尔知道的和不知道的每一种体位和千奇百怪的道具。

但很快索尔就笑不出来了。洛基好像永远不知疲倦和满足，上一刻他还因为索尔的贯穿而无助的抽泣，下一刻又会主动缠上来索吻，哼哼唧唧地要他插进来。

——这还是他被索尔操到意识模糊的时候，更多情况下，索尔坐着看书，他就穿上女仆装在他面前搔首弄姿地打扫卫生；索尔出门购物，他就单穿件大汗衫跟小狗似的在副驾驶座上一边玩弄自己一边哭给索尔看；还有一次索尔早上醒来，洛基已经穿着橡胶皮衣跪坐在床角等他。

最终索尔不得不在洛基又光着屁股引诱他的时候，把他按到床上揍了一顿。索尔觉得自己马上就要精尽人亡了。

他捧着看了一个多月还停留在第一页的书，悄悄躲上阁楼，希望洛基能给他一个清净的下午。但天不遂人愿，他刚刚沉浸于小说的世界里，洛基就推开地板上的门，露出一个头：“索尔，你怎么在这里？”

索尔现在一听到他委屈巴巴的语气就头痛，耐着性子说：“洛基，别闹了，让我看会书吧。”

“好。”洛基停顿了一会，缩回脑袋爬下楼。

虽然索尔很惊讶洛基今天的好说话，但他没有精力思考洛基又在玩什么把戏，抓紧时间开始享受他难得的空闲。

洛基从阁楼上下去后就径直回到他的房间里。索尔不愿意见到他，他就遂他的愿，不去自讨晦气——瞧，他是个多么善解人意的床伴。再者说，索尔这一个多礼拜不冷不淡晾着他的态度已经开始让他感到厌烦，他没有义务要哄着索尔开心。洛基坐回床上，点击很久没有登录的网游，准备从杀戮中重获快感。

一个提示框跳出来，上面写着：“服务器正在更新，请稍后。正在下载更新文件包0/698MB。”

洛基：“......”

他气得摔上笔记本的翻盖，仰面倒在床上，把手边的枕头狠狠砸到地上。

不就是屌大点，有什么好得意的！

夕阳西下，听到索尔在楼下喊他吃晚饭的声音，洛基扣上西装外套中间的一颗纽扣，缓缓抚平细小的皱褶，对着镜子露出一个自信的笑容。

索尔看到洛基穿着正装从楼上下来，顿时一个头两个大：“洛基，你又想玩什么，我们今晚好好吃饭不好吗？”

洛基脸上笑容不变，他从容地在桌边坐下，看着索尔把食物摆放在他面前：“我什么也不做，索尔。”

索尔虽然满脸的不相信，但还是坐到洛基对面，开始切割他盘子里的鱼排。洛基今天晚上显得特别安静，一句会让索尔面红耳赤的话都没说，仿佛又回到他们半年内第一次见面时体贴优雅的模样。

“洛基，”索尔踌躇着开口，“你怎么了？”

洛基放下餐具，用手帕轻按嘴角，对索尔的问题避而不答，直接宣布：“我今晚要出门。”

“出门？”索尔几乎是立刻皱起眉，“你这么晚出去干什么？”

“跟你没关系，我是个成年人了。”洛基懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，眼睛直勾勾地盯着索尔，垂在桌下的手却早已握成拳头，指甲深深刻进肉里，温热的液体顺着他的手掌滴在裤子上。

索尔还想争辩，但洛基抢先一步说道：“今天下午我和父亲通过电话，我们一致同意我的毒瘾已经彻底根除。我不再需要你的服务，奥丁森先生。”

索尔被洛基不带感情的话钉在原地，太多的问题一股脑涌到他嘴边反而让他的舌头打结，他愣愣地看着洛基，最终轻声说道：“那我们的关系算什么？”

“关系？”洛基拔高音量，毫无预兆地大笑起来，直到索尔整个人都因为怒火颤抖，他才慢慢停下，用一种讽刺的口吻说，“那你跟福斯特小姐的关系又算什么？”

“简，我跟简......”

他根本不给索尔说完的机会，又向索尔举杯致意，说道：“别傻了，索尔，我们只是床伴。”

洛基毫不留情的话语在索尔耳边回响，“床伴”二字就像一把利刃穿透他的耳膜，让他头脑嗡嗡作响。恍惚间，他看到自己的身体不受控制地拍桌而起，朝洛基大吼：“我们早就分手了！”

洛基显然没有料到索尔会这么回答，一时间欣喜、懊悔、恼怒的表情都从他脸上闪过，但他最终还是变回那幅戏谑的样子，用平板无波的声音说道：“噢，别紧张，哪怕你们没分手，只要你把我操爽了，我也不会向她告状的。”

几乎是在他话音落地的下一秒，索尔就抬起巴掌扇过去，他的大掌夹着凌厉的掌风，坎坎停在洛基脸颊边上一厘米处。

索尔维持这个姿势很久，似乎是在等待洛基的回应，但他只是静静地低头垂坐，仿佛差点被打耳光的人不是他。最终，索尔收回手臂，一句话也没有说，抓起外套摔门而去。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

索尔漫无目的开着车在街上乱逛，他本来今晚打算跟洛基说周末他要回家看望父母，但他现在没有心情。或许他应该去酒吧，找一个男孩或者辣妹来上一发，尝试一夜情是否真的如洛基所说这么令人沉醉。

洛基，洛基......

索尔尽力把这个惹人厌烦的男人驱逐出他的脑海，但他不管在想什么，兜兜转转，最后似乎都会回到洛基：他的玩笑和偶尔开过头的恶作剧；他从饭店预定的晚餐和随手丢给索尔的小玩意；还有性爱，甚至是让索尔厌烦不已、极力逃避的性爱，都一场一场在他眼前闪回；他的呻吟和哭泣，他的床头低语萦绕在索尔耳畔。

尽管不想承认，但在这一刻，在他离开洛基之后，索尔内心深处知道自己已经爱上他了。

这一切都没有意义，他想，他只是洛基众多床伴里的一位。

酒品店门口闪烁着霓虹灯的招牌从索尔的余光里闪过。他狠狠地砸了下方向盘，汽车发出一声刺耳的尖鸣，然后索尔靠边停车，向酒品店走去。被甩上的车门在他身后发出一声巨响，车窗玻璃也跟着高频率地震颤。

他很久没有感受过伏特加流经食道的灼热。毒品上瘾患者不应该接触同样极具上瘾性的酒精，以免毒瘾未戒又染酒瘾。洛基也是在完全没有戒断反应之后，才被允许偶尔小酌一杯低酒精浓度的葡萄酒。索尔曾告诉洛基他也可以喝啤酒，但洛基只是用嫌弃的眼神看着索尔手中的铝罐，好像这个提议是多么的十恶不赦。

索尔站在酒水架前，稍作犹豫就抓起两瓶眼前度数最高的酒，往收银台一放，沉声道：“结账。”

纽约的夜晚是繁华的。车来车往，人聚人散。林立的高楼上点亮万家灯火，每一秒都在变化。不知疲倦地大学新生彻夜点亮吊灯轰趴，终于把孩子哄睡的中年夫妻急切地熄灭床头灯——没有人注意到这些窗口的明灭，就像是酒吧后巷正在被强奸的女子不会影响十米外来去匆匆的行人一样，这是独属于大城市的冷漠和孤独。

在这钢筋铁瓦铸成的冰冷世界，某幢高楼的某个房间里，索尔倚靠着落地窗，借广告牌各色的灯光观察纽约人炫彩的夜生活。但玻璃把索尔和外界隔开，他形单影只，唯一的陪伴只有脚下七零八落散着的空酒瓶和掩埋其中的手机。手机屏幕没有熄灭，尽管上面的时间显示主人最后一次活动是两小时前发送的短信——

——我周一来收拾行李。

对方没有答复，索尔也没有再问。

他摇摇晃晃地站起身，又从小吧台里拿出一罐啤酒。随着他粗暴拉扯铁环的动作，白色的泡沫从开口处喷涌而出，顺着他的手背向下流。索尔毫不在乎，他仰起头往嘴里倾倒这充满麦芽香味的淡黄液体，一半都从他脖颈流入衣领，浸湿胸前一大片衣衫；另一半也很快进入他的肚子里。

随手把空罐子丢到地毯上，索尔跌跌撞撞地扑倒在床上，没有动静了。只有略微起伏的躯干才能证明他生命的迹象。

酒精是消愁的良药，它从胃里蔓延开去，以强有力的姿态冲刷人身体里的每一个细胞，让它们被纯粹的快乐浸染，恍惚间，仿佛升入了安乐乡。

尽管醉酒的后遗症使索尔头疼欲裂，他周一起床醒来后就迅速调整好心态——洛基就是个被宠坏了、不知天高地厚的熊孩子，他不懂爱情，性只是他享乐的手段——等索尔把自己的衣物拿上后，他就再也不用见到这个混蛋了。

索尔已经为他接连失败的恋情消沉一个周末，现在是时候重新振作投入工作的怀抱，毕竟世界不会因为他的失意而放慢脚步等待。他下定决心，站在浴室的镜子前，仔仔细细地刮干净青黑色的胡渣，换上干净的衣服，给自己打了十分钟气，然后一鼓作气冲回洛基的别墅。

他雄赳赳气昂昂，满脸傲气地打开大门，却因为屋子里的状况傻了眼。

整个一楼都一团糟，他不在的时候像是有龙卷风过境。餐桌翻倒在地，椅子也都东倒西歪的，白色的瓷器碎片到处都是，黑红干涸的血迹从餐厅一直延续到沙发边。

索尔连忙走过去，就看到洛基仰躺在沙发上。上周五穿的西装、衬衫连同内裤被他丢在地下，他全裸着身子，胸口放着一个抱枕，脸上却浮现不自然的潮红。

空气中弥漫着一股古怪的味道，刺激索尔迟缓的大脑。尽管他暂时缺失半数记忆，但这种味道太熟悉，已经刻入他的骨血——冰毒。他向茶几看去，上面还残留着一小撮白色晶体。

洛基怎么敢再碰毒品？他怎么敢这么糟践他们半年来努力的成果？

“洛基！”索尔大声怒吼，手指在身侧捏得咯吱响。他已经忘记自己来别墅的目的，内心被无边的怒火填满急需发泄，而造成这一切的始作俑者自然成为他宣泄情绪的对象。

索尔的大吼把洛基吓得从沙发上弹跳起来，他茫然地睁开眼睛，过了好一会才意识到面前多了一个人。他起先沉默地站着跟索尔对视，然后疯狂地大笑起来，一边推搡索尔，一边叫他滚，完全没有平时讲究的仪态。等他打累了，洛基又开始呜呜地哭泣，边哭边蹲在茶几旁，还想点燃剩余的冰毒。

一直像个木桩子一样站着的索尔终于动了，他一把将洛基手里的冰毒拍落，掐着他的脖子把他按回沙发上，低吼道：“你到底吸了多少！”

不管洛基到底吸了多少，他吸得量足以使他神智不清，无法分辨索尔话语中夹杂的怒意。他又开始笑，但这次的笑是低沉而悲凉的，泪水还挂在他眼角，洛基却越笑越放肆，最后浑身颤抖起来。他挣扎着，四肢并用，想要亲吻索尔——无论是索尔的哪里。他在索尔的手背、胳膊、前胸落下一串又一串密密麻麻的吻，就像是野兽无意识标记领地的行为。

索尔看他这幅凄惨疯癫的模样，再大的气也不能往一个神智不清的人身上撒，至少也要等他毒瘾下去再说。他从没见过洛基这么狼狈的样子，他记忆中的洛基哪怕被疼痛或者情欲逼到极限，也要保留最后一丝自尊。这两天到底发生了什么？索尔觉得心头肉像是被剜去一块，疼得令他窒息。

他不由自主放松手上钳制洛基的力道，洛基一得空就要往索尔身上扑。但他还没站稳就跌倒在地，双膝磕在大理石地板上发出沉闷的响声。他趴伏在地上，双手还要紧紧扯住索尔的裤脚。索尔没有心情理会自己快被扯掉的牛仔裤，他终于找到了那一串血迹的来源——洛基双脚的脚底板都被碎瓷割得血肉模糊，七横八纵的血口子遍布在皮肤上，甚至还有没处理干净的瓷片嵌进肉里，被新结的血痂包裹住一半。

剩下的气也散了，索尔认命地把洛基抱回房间，找出急救包给他处理伤口。

神智不清的洛基像是易碎的瓷娃娃，无论索尔多么小心，只要冰凉的酒精碰到他的脚心，洛基就开始蹬腿，大哭大闹，不断向前爬。索尔不得不抓着他的脚踝，隔几秒就把他往后拽一次，等上完药，两个人都累得满头大汗。他总算意识到平时洛基挨打挨操的时候是多么乖巧听话。

“索尔...”洛基蜷缩在床上，紧张兮兮地把他缠满绷带的双脚往身后藏，然后伸着手臂呼喊索尔，不让他离开。

索尔只好把急救箱放在床角的地上，握住洛基伸在半空的手，然后在他身边落座，轻轻帮他把被汗水黏在脸上的发丝抚至耳后，声音里带着他自己也没意料到的温柔：“我在，洛基。”

洛基嘟囔了一句什么，比起清晰的话语，更像是脱口而出的梦呓。索尔没有听清，只好开口询问。

洛基又重复了一遍，音量比之前略大。这次索尔听得很清楚。

“对不起。”他听见洛基说，这三个字打开了洛基话匣子的开关，他没有等待索尔的回应就继续，声音里带着一分委屈，“你没说过跟福斯特分手的事，你最近还这么对我，这么冷淡，我以为你玩腻了，要回到她身边去。我想你早点走了我也不用......索尔，我没有要侮辱你，你别走。”

索尔被他的话惊掉了下巴，他从来没想过洛基会这么想，他以为那天自己和简分手洛基全听见了的！如果不是因为毒品，索尔知道洛基这辈子都不会跟他推心置腹地说心里话，那他们可能就再也没机会了。

他呆呆地愣在原地，可洛基还在继续说：“我知道你不是真的，索尔，你早就走了。我知道你看不起我，看不起我老爹是有钱人，看不起我吸毒。你要打棒球、打篮球，不能出去的时候还要读书，除了做爱就不跟我呆在一起。我不该爱上你，索尔。那么多漂亮男孩撅着屁股求我操他们，我凭什么要跟你在一起，索尔·奥丁森！”

洛基显然已经不知道自己在说什么了，他一会愤怒地破口大骂，一会又哭着祈求索尔的原谅，说索尔愿意留下来的话，他做什么都愿意。翻来覆去地折腾了好一会，突然又好像机器人一下子被关闭电源，连被子都没有盖就睡着了。

索尔始终没有说话，他沉默地打来热水给洛基擦洗脸和手，然后下楼把一地狼藉收拾干净，又悄悄地走回房间爬到床上，隔着被子搂住洛基，在他身边闭上了眼睛。

而这个拥抱丝毫不带情欲的意味。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章大结局，从列大纲开始我就想不好怎么收尾，这两个礼拜推翻重写了好几版都觉得不满意。请看文的朋友等等，明天估计发不上来，要等周末我空下来琢磨，到时候连番外一起奉上。


	9. Chapter 9

洛基醒来时有一瞬间的茫然，厚重的窗帘遮蔽窗外所有的光线，让他分不清现在是白天还是黑夜，也看不清周围的陈设。随即，他意识到自己盖着过于厚重的棉被，后背沁出一层薄汗。他仰面朝天躺着，双脚并拢，手臂放在身侧，无法动弹——什么东西，什么人把他裹在了被子里。

现在他渐渐清醒过来，耳边平缓悠长的呼吸声在他大脑里成型，他甚至可以感觉到那温热湿润的气息喷在他的右耳上，就像他小时候养的大黑狗把他扑倒在地后，带着体温的鼻息和粗糙潮湿的舌头席卷过他的脸颊。洛基下意识朝右边看去，一个男人的脸部轮廓在昏暗的光线下若隐若现。

索尔。

洛基闭上眼。无法忍受的瘙痒和疼痛在他身体里酝酿，如同一万只蚂蚁在皮肤下啃食他的血肉，每一寸经脉都没能避免这种折磨，被硬生生地碾断再粘合，周而复始。突然，一柄无形的铁锥刺入洛基的太阳穴，迫使他猛得睁开眼睛。他双眼通红，凶光毕露，野兽般的原始欲望即将从他心灵的窗口冲出。他全身的肌肉绷得太紧，过量分泌的乳酸使各大肌肉群开始抽搐，洛基不得不在自己的舌头上狠狠咬了一口，让弥漫在他口腔里的血腥味重新唤回理智。

一切尘埃落定后，洛基让自己陷回柔软的床垫里，他没有太多选择，现在抬起手指的动作对他都是一种煎熬。不管经历过几次，毒瘾发作时的滋味永远那么刻骨铭心，而他习惯安逸生活的身体再也无法忍受这种极刑，五分钟不到的时间漫长得好像没有尽头。

伴随毒瘾的到来，断断续续的记忆也陆续回到洛基脑海中，他想起来索尔差点落到自己脸上的巴掌，他脱口而出又懊悔不已的话语，和被他一直藏在书柜里的毒品。之后的记忆更像是零碎的只言片语，吸食冰毒后飘飘欲仙的感觉让洛基忘乎所以，让他相信自己是无所不能的。就在这其中的某个时间点，索尔又回来了，洛基想破脑袋都回忆不起来他们做过的事。脱离掌控让洛基深深地感到无力，他更乐意做自己生活的主人。

“你醒了。”索尔的声音在他耳边响起，带着惯有的磁性和黏黏糊糊的混沌。洛基心里的弦没由来地一紧，为了掩饰惶惶不安的心情，他仍然盯着天花板，用礼貌而疏离的语气回答：“是的。”

索尔的手掌覆盖上洛基的额头，稍稍停顿，又钻进被窝里，摸他的脖颈。洛基全身的汗要收未收，冰冰凉凉地糊在他皮肤上，索尔的手一放上来，他就知道要露馅，可索尔另外一只胳膊仍然把他连人带被子搂住，使他无处躲藏。他干巴巴地让索尔把手拿走，但索尔好像没有听见一般，食指和中指夹住他后颈那一小块皮肉，慢慢揉捏。

“我抱你去洗澡。”就在洛基的耐心即将耗尽的前一刻，索尔终于说道。

一身臭汗并不好受，洛基不主动提起不代表他会拒绝这个提议，热气腾腾的热水澡能有效地消除肌肉酸痛。他含糊地答应后，索尔就起身去浴室，没过多久里面传来哗啦啦的水流声。洛基听着声音出神，他完全摸不清索尔的用意，一部分是因为缺失的记忆，而另一部分则是因为索尔冷淡而反常的举动。尽管平时索尔说话的次数也不多，只是默默做事，但他身边一直萦绕着金色的生机，让洛基忍不住靠近，就像吸血鬼和阳光，即使灰飞烟灭也无法阻止他们对片刻绚烂的向往。也不是说洛基会为索尔放弃生命，但他永远乐观向上的生活态度确实是洛基从未见过的，让他着迷。

有其父必有其子，作为劳菲的后代，洛基从小连呼吸都带着钱味，只不过随着年龄增长，他学会用优雅的礼仪包裹市侩，把金钱至上主义深埋进骨血，遮上名为冷漠的油布。对洛基而言，没有什么是买不到的，即使是性和爱。

当索尔以强势的态度，横冲直撞地闯入洛基的生活中后，他第一次感受到那种粗糙但诚心实意的关怀。高墙后静寂多年的孢子萌发生长，细小的菌丝在这缕微风的作用下舞动，而洛基也渐渐习惯索尔的陪伴，他的关心，甚至是他的训斥。就在索尔因为洛基飙车差点出车祸而大发雷霆后，洛基硬了。

这个发现打得他措手不及，索尔逐渐推翻他为自己建立的一套处事方式，而因为责骂产生生理反应就像是最后一根稻草。虽然他极力否认，但在心底里洛基知道自己慌了，他对任何感情的纽带都有种天然的畏惧，而一次次的实践也证明亲密关系只会在不远的将来给他当头一棒。于是他给自己叫了一个施虐女王。

“水放好了。”

洛基点头，轻声说道：“麻烦你。”

索尔把被子掀开，然后双手分别支撑洛基的下背部和膝弯，把他从床上抱起来，一路走到浴室，放在盖好盖子的马桶上。洛基克制地打了个哈欠。索尔没有离开的意思，他把洛基的睡衣和内裤脱下丢到洗衣篮里，然后扶他进浴缸躺下。温热的水流跟想象中一样，如同母亲的子宫，松垮地包裹洛基，他闭上眼睛，舒服地呻吟一声。索尔站在浴缸外面，好像没有听到洛基的声音。他规规矩矩地帮洛基搓头发、涂沐浴露，动作虽然不粗暴，但是机械而冰冷，像是被逼无奈，不得不处理一件无关紧要的物体。

浴室里除了水声什么声音都没有。直到索尔帮洛基洗完澡、穿上衣服，两人之间的交流仍然为零。

洛基知道萦绕着索尔的阳光消失了。

现在，他被放回床上，斜倚着床头的靠板，索尔就坐在床边，他的衣服几乎湿透，但他浑然不在意，目视前方，连余光都没有施舍给洛基，问道：“你记得你早上跟我说了什么吗？”

来了。洛基打起十二万分戒备，笑着轻巧地避开问题：“索尔，醉酒的人说得话不算数。”

“你不是喝醉了，你又开始吸毒。”索尔忍不住低吼道。

“好好好，是吸毒，”洛基语气里带着无奈，“那也一样。”

索尔捏紧拳头，额头上的青筋突突直跳，他告诫自己要先做正事。“有多少漂亮男孩求你操他们屁股？”话一出口，索尔差点咬掉舌头，他无意提起，但这个问题就像一根不起眼的小刺横在他心间，直到脱口而出才引起他的注意。

另一边，洛基却松了一口气，看来他吸嗨之后只是随口捡起几句话刺了刺索尔，没有说不该说的。况且索尔的语气不像是要跟自己一刀两断，倒像是吃醋。洛基觉得世界都明亮起来，他咽下差点脱口而出的欢快小调，麻利地答道：“手机通讯录里A到Z有多少个联系人，你可以自己去数数。”

“你从戒毒中心出来以后，我记得劳菲先生只给你了一张新电话卡。”几乎是洛基话音落下的瞬间，索尔就回答道。

洛基一噎，没想到索尔对自己的通讯录记得这么清楚，只好又往回找补：“噢，半年时间够我再攒一个足球队的了。”

索尔应一声，没有过多纠缠，他害怕再跟洛基聊天，他永远也狠不下心。经过这么一打岔，房间里近乎凝滞的气氛松快许多，再加上洛基心中大石落地，他又找回两人平时相处的感觉。他想了想，施舍般说道：“索尔，那天是我误会你和简了。你可以继续留下来做我的陪护，我会跟父亲沟通。”

索尔叹了口气，说：“洛基，我不会留下来做你的性玩具的。”

一问一答间，争锋相对的危险气息又重新蔓延。洛基被索尔的拒绝惊掉下巴，在他的想象里，索尔应该感恩戴德地留下，为此欣喜若狂。他不明白是哪里出错，索尔明明也喜欢他的！雀跃的心又跌回胸腔，但洛基做不出挽留哀求这样掉面子的事，他状似了然地点头，垂下眼皮，干巴巴地说：“那你拿上东西走吧，奥丁森先生。”

这句话说出口，洛基委屈得就要掉眼泪，但他不肯让索尔看到他脆弱的模样，硬是屏住呼吸，让泪珠在眼眶里打转。

索尔没有说好，也没有说不好：“我还有一件事没有做。”

洛基低着头不看他，但讽刺挖苦的刻薄话已经在喉咙里准备好，他只需要张开嘴，不用费任何心思这些话就可以倒出。可惜索尔没有给他机会，他的手落到洛基下巴上，强硬抬起他的脸，让两人目光对视，一字一句地说道，“你的屁股要为你吸毒而复出惨重的代价。”

索尔的话是无情的宣判而不是询问，让洛基觉得他好像已经全弄清楚自己吸毒的原因。一瞬间的心虚让洛基舌头打结，索尔得以继续宣判：“不管你愿不愿意——我相信你现在也没有力气反抗，我今天都要把你的屁股打烂，让你以后再见到毒品，联想到的不是快感而是这场痛罚。”

洛基清楚索尔说到做到，从不说谎。他已经承受过许多次索尔的责打，适量的疼痛和羞辱或许能挑起他的性欲，但索尔施加的量足以让他崩溃，痛哭流涕着求饶，而这样索尔也从没说过要打烂他的屁股。他不知道自己怎么可能接受那样的责罚，他甚至害怕这会造成永久性伤害——身体和心灵的。恐惧蔓延过他的身体，洛基觉得自己成为索尔爪下的老鼠，他急躁地想要结束这场游戏。

“既然你不想跟我扯上关系，又何必费力气打我。离开我的房子，索尔·奥丁森，我们之间没有关系了。”

索尔没有立刻回答，他帮洛基翻过身趴下，往他屁股下垫一个抱枕，最后把浴袍撩到腰上，大手摩挲他因为刚刚出浴而发红的屁股，才不紧不慢地说道：“等你挨完打，我就如你所愿离开。”

强烈的被侮辱的感觉涌上洛基心头，他之前虽然挣扎地激烈，但其实是默认、甚至怂恿索尔的。起先是他想要勾引索尔，后来被爱人管教的新奇体验又给他带来极大的心理满足，鲜明的疼痛提醒他索尔对他的爱。但现在算什么，成为索尔发泄怒火的玩物吗？洛基气得眼前发黑，但索尔一直对他的言语攻击免疫，而毒瘾发作的后遗症还在作祟，他只能眼睁睁看着索尔把皮带握在手中，狠狠朝着他的屁股抽下。

他的余光率先看见皮带在臀肉上砸出一个凹槽，然后疼痛才后知后觉地顺着神经传回大脑。突然袭来的巨痛让洛基眼冒金星，皮带的两侧就像锋利的刀刃在他屁股上划开两道口子，中间又好比厚重的木板，将钝痛深深烙印进他皮下的血肉里。

索尔丝毫没有给他反应的时间，皮带一下接着一下砸落。洛基的眼泪终于喷涌而出，被枕头吸收，没过多久布料就湿了一大片。但他没有喊痛，也没有流露丝毫软弱的情绪，反而大声呻吟，就像他们做爱时那样浪叫，一边告诉索尔他有多喜欢被这么对待。

他就是故意恶心索尔，让索尔知道所谓的惩罚不但没有用，反而能满足他变态的性趣。

洛基的表演很成功，他能感到在他屁股上肆虐的疼痛又攀新高，屁股上每一块肉抖被反复横向撕裂，连娇嫩大腿根也一起遭殃。他故意发出色情的叫床声停顿了一秒，虽然很快又接上，但他在身前用力攥紧床单而发白的手指却无从掩饰。洛基用力抬头向后看去，刚好索尔又往他屁股上抽下一皮带。他的屁股呈现鲜艳的大红色，像过度发酵的面团高高肿起，甚至不用抱枕的支持就翘在空中方便索尔责打。而当皮带落下时，洛基看到他的皮肉像是破布，失去弹性，连白痕都吝啬给予，只是麻木地承受。

事实上，洛基也的确痛到麻木。当疼痛累计到一定数量后洛基就失去了知觉，仿佛他大脑里的接收器被按下开关，虽然仍在敬业地传递疼痛，但他不再能够理解这种感受，疼痛只是疼痛，没有意义了。他的生理泪水停止流淌，睁大眼睛看皮带又一次在他的臀峰落下，血珠终于密密麻麻地冒出来，随着下一次责打蹭得到处都是。

洛基闭上嘴，房间里少了他甜腻而做作的呻吟，只剩下皮带割裂空气的恐怖呼啸声。他没有低头，强迫自己看向身后。五下、或许是十下之后，他的屁股上再也没有一块好肉，一股细小的血流甚至顺着大腿留下，染红浅色的床单。

索尔终于停下。

“惩罚结束了。”他把皮带搁在洛基腰上，轻轻跪在他身边。

洛基的喉咙有些干涩，他艰难地吐出话语：“打够了就请你离开，先生。”

索尔摸了摸洛基的脸，他取走皮带重新系回腰上。洛基没有看向他，但他能感受到索尔站起身，从他床边离开。他松了一口气。

虽然他到现在也没明白索尔为什么突然性格大变，但他无法忘记索尔对他的侮辱，也不会原谅他的行为，就当自己的爱打了水漂。

“洛基，你得到教训了吗？”索尔突然在门口问道。

“操你的索尔，我爱吸毒就吸。”刚才没有感受到的疼痛这会一起追上洛基，他看整个世界都是模糊的，终于忍不住破口大骂。

在洛基看不到的地方，索尔摇了摇头。他和洛基就像两个世界的人，但他在为洛基做出改变：“你挨的打是因为吸冰毒，但我在问你，你从这场惩罚中吸取教训了吗？”

疼痛阻断洛基的思维，他无法辨别两者的区别，唯一的念头就是让索尔离开，于是他嘶声力竭地吼道：“滚——”

索尔没有走，反而又回到洛基床边，平静地说道：“洛基，你现在体会到了不被爱人尊重，反而恶语重伤的感受。”

他用的是陈述句。

洛基却突然支起身子，抬头看向索尔。他脸色僵硬，双眼瞪大，嘴唇惨白得吓人。他用急切的目光看向索尔，眼珠转动，似乎在理解消化索尔的意思。但索尔没有继续解释，他单膝跪在床边，从床底拖出急救箱给洛基处理伤口。

冰凉的碘酒擦上他仍在流血的鲜肉，疼痛的警报在洛基大脑里叫嚣，但他只是紧紧盯着索尔，无声地向索尔确认他的意思。

“你之前伤透了我的心。”索尔终于开口，“洛基，我好好跟你说话的时候你从来不听。你平时的颐指气使我可以当作富家子的毛病，我可以谦让你、教你，因为我爱你。但你从没为我做出改变，只会一昧挑剔我的品味和爱好。那天晚上你说的话，让我以为你从来没了解过我。”

洛基没有接话，于是索尔继续说道：“我是真的回来收拾行李的，刚刚说的也是发自内心，我不会留下做你的性玩具。或许你不记得早上对我说过什么，但那让我燃起一丝希望，洛基·劳菲森除了我的阴茎，也有可能爱我的人。”

洛基哭出声，他断断续续地小声说：“我以为你了解我，索尔，我怎么可能不爱你。”

“不说出口的爱我怎么会知道。”索尔轻轻拍打洛基的脊背给他顺气，他知道洛基明白了，“我只是个普通人，双眼能看到的是你包裹住身体的刺，双耳能听到的是你的讽刺和挖苦。我要怎么看到你的心？”

现在你知道冷暴力有多伤人了，洛基。

洛基哑口无言，他以为他对索尔的爱已经清清楚楚地表达出来，甚至是他在包容忍让索尔，却没想道索尔会因此受伤。他急切地想要否认，表达自己的心意，但洛基从没做过这种事，他的骄傲自尊堵住唇舌，最终只能很轻地说：“对不起。”

这句话出口，两人都松了一口气。索尔一直不确定洛基能否理解惩罚的意义，他甚至考虑过最坏的结果就是洛基再也不想看到自己——但他决定相信洛基本性的善良，事实证明，他赌对了。

“没关系。”索尔吻了一下他的额头，“我接受你的道歉。”

洛基发出一声如释负重的叹息。“我不想你走了，你能留下吗？”他想了想，又补充道，“作为我的爱人。”

索尔点头：“不走了，我的爱人。”

他抱住洛基，洛基也努力回抱索尔。月亮从乌云后漏出来，终于透过窗帘在这对相拥的恋人身上撒下一抹银色的光辉。

他们两人还有很长的路的要走，就像每一对情侣，在日常生活中磨合适应。或许未来的旅途中还有大大小小的挫折和磨难，或许他们仍然会因为阴差阳错的误会争吵，但最重要的是，他们心意相通，而这就足够了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完了，原著很苦，同人文还是要甜甜的。我承认我过分关注洛基高傲又卑微的性格，又想HE，让索尔过于有耐心，ooc了。说到底还是笔力不够，无法体现那种感情和立场的矛盾。  
> 感谢一路看文，留评和爱心的朋友，不要忘记读后面的小番外哟！


	10. 番外

1.  
洛基打电话向劳菲坦白他交男朋友的时候，劳菲是拒绝的。不是他歧视同性恋......好吧，他就是看不惯男人搞男人。他想不通，男人又硬又臭的身体有什么好操的，要胸没胸，要屁股没屁股。

直到洛基把索尔带回家给他看，劳菲决定收回自己的评价。

索尔胸很大，屁股更大，估计也不能让他小儿子操。

洛基简直丢尽劳菲家的脸！

2.  
简周游世界，带着个棕发小帅哥回来的时候，恰好碰到索尔和洛基在外面吃饭。当她听说他们两人已经在一起，嘴里惊讶得可以放下鸡蛋，然后用一种意味深长的眼神盯着索尔。

洛基：不要以为你不看我，我就不能发现你这种“我女儿嫁了个猪头”的危险思想。

索尔费了九牛二虎之力才没让洛基攻击简。在双方男友的生拖硬拽下，这次历史性会晤和平结束。

简（真实的心理）：难怪索尔老不跟我做爱，原来是深柜！

3.  
后来索尔带着洛基去逛超市，又遇到上次和洛基抢鸡蛋老太太。索尔全程紧张兮兮地盯着洛基，生怕他记仇的去和老太太大战八百回合。洛基被索尔的表情逗笑，一边向索尔解释他不开心是因为索尔在他下副本下到一半的时候拔他网线。

索尔很纳闷怎么还有不能暂停的游戏。

于是洛基兴冲冲拉着索尔打起网游。洛基是个远程法师，索尔是近战输出。结果在索尔的风骚走位和无脑输出下，他们俩被完美双杀。

索尔：不，我可以的！

......

第二天早上洛基顶着熊猫眼倒回床上前，两人的战绩是：0胜547负。

他无比后悔让索尔知道了网络游戏。

4.  
要不吵架是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。但性生活勉勉强强该操还是要操的。

某一日，酒窖里的酒被紧急策略性转移到餐厅。

索尔回家的时候就看到酒瓶子堆得到处都是，地板上还用粉笔画着大大的箭头指向楼下。他疑惑地走下楼，就看到一个达铁笼被摆在地窖中央，地上用红色油漆画着六芒星的标志，周围还撒了一圈盐。洛基跪坐在铁笼里，头上戴着暗红色的角，屁股里插着毛茸茸的黑色长尾巴，脖子上还戴着皮项圈。

洛基看到他，就眼巴巴地凑到笼子边上摇屁股，让尾巴在他身后甩来甩去。

索尔感到温热的液体从鼻子里流出来。

“神父，我有罪，请给予我净化。”

5.  
对了，索尔不做戒毒陪护了。

当洛基的毒瘾不再发作后，索尔就转行做记者了。他高超的抓拍摄影手段和良好的文学素养使他轻易地找到一份全职工作。

怎么办呢，总要有人养家糊口，法餐真的很贵。


End file.
